Happy
by jdcocoagirl
Summary: Keiko and Yusuke tough break -up. better summary inside. an accompaniment of "Word's I couldn't say" and it can be a stand alone. Hint of YuBo.


**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Yu Yu Hakusho.  
**

**A.U.**

**Keiko's POV**

**Happy**

_How can a stupid mistake be enough to ruin my good reputation and the man I love? _

Flash back

I was minding my own business watching a very sad soap opera, while crying out my heart over the story. My little trance was cut off by a loud ringing of the buzzer. I walked to open the door, a happy voice said, "I come from the great land of…. Kei is everything okay?" I laugh how he always sounds so protective and concerned about me. I tugged him inside and replied, "I'm good Koenma, just watching some drama show." He blown a relieved sigh and we trotted to my couch. We were talking, teasing as always, he would tickle me, and I would push him.

We were intent on watching and finishing the show, when he brushed a loose strand of my hair and tucked them behind my ear, I smiled, "Thanks, dear." He kissed my temple, then my cheek, my lips and next thing I know were on my bed doing the horizontal dance, I was so into the moment when I heard a thud of glasses clattering in my room.

I was startled to hear his voice so mad, "I was gone for a week, and this is what I come home to find." He runs out to living room to get his things, and I ran after him while I was wrapped in my white blanket.

"It's not what it looks, like Yusuke…" He cuts me off with his hand of the air waving frantically.

"I think I get the picture, don't worry I'm leaving."

He slams the door, as I sink on the floor to cry myself.

End of Flash back.

I still feel so dirty and stupid, my friendship with Koenma become estranged, since then, he tried to offer me what life could be as a couple, I wanted to despised Yusuke, but I can't. All I have to do was to say no.

One night I went to see him at his house. I still don't know if he will talk to me.

Amazingly, he lets me in, cooks me some dinner and we talked.

"Yusuke, would like to go on a date with me," I wait for any reaction but when none came I continued, "Yuu, fresh start is what we need." I look at him in the eye and he smiled that made me feel like a jell-o on my knees.

"That's a nice thought," I was about to protest but he held up a hand to stop me, "I'm leaving tomorrow to get away from things and thinking about what happen, a month ago."

I nodded my head in understanding the pain that I caused him.

I left him, run to Koenma.

A months later I bumped into him, he traded his usually happy façade to a genuine smile the smile that used to be mine.

"Hi!" I said sheepishly

"Hello, Keiko" he said in a very curtly manner.

"You look good," he added to lighten the mood.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I was overtly flirting with him, and he just shrugs.

"I better go." He said and walks away from me.

I meet up with my friends, at a nearby café and as I was nearing I can hear them laughing and gossiping.

"Hey girls," I said to them while I pulled up a chair.

"Hey you!" the all chorused. Then silence. They looked me with pity in their eyes. They try not to avoid looking at me.

"Did someone died?" I asked a little sardonically.

"Have you heard," my friend Mika, but was pulled by other friend Sakura.

I looked at them and they just started to stutter.

"Okay, just tell me."

"Yusuke has a girlfriend."

"Girls, Yusuke always, find new girls to be his friend." I know I'm wincing as I said it and it sounded more pathetic in my ears.

"Keiko, we meant girlfriend like you know…"

I don't know how to take it and I just covered up and said, "Oh!"

With that ended the conversation, I made a lame excuse to let my shallow heart pour the pain somewhere with no one to bother so I went home, barricaded myself in my room and cry.

Five hours later, I'm standing at his porch knocking at his door in a heavy down pour.

"Keiko, come in." Yusuke's voice was like music to my ears.

He led me to his very comforting sofa and left to get me some towels to hand it to me.

"I guess you've heard," his voice was steady with no remorse; it held happiness and shyness all at the same time.

I nodded. Silence blanketed the air, the sound of the pitter patter of the rain outside was the only sound.

"I'm sorry, that you have to hear it from someone else." He looked at me. "Look, I did not plan to fall in love, I was just trying to forget about what you've done, to get away from everyone and generally just to be far away from you."

"You bastard," he cuts me.

"Keiko, I know it's harsh but it's true. She made me feel brand new in all sense." He looked at me again, "I'm planning to ask her to marry me," his eyes lit up and the frown that cast awhile ago turns into a smile, "I know we just met and its fairly new I just feel that she's the one, I can't get enough of her."

"What's her name?" I asked as I hold my sobbed and the pain that shooting at my heart.

"Botan." The way he said it, it's like a prayer or somewhere being mesmerized.

"Did you even love me," I choked as I said it cast him with longing and vaguely pain of betrayal in my eyes.

"I did Keiko, I gave you everything it's just different with her. With Botan, I feel my love is being return ten folds, my love for her was more secure and the trust is unconditional." He was smiling and added, "Her smile just takes my breath away."

I slapped him so hard that my own hands sting in pain, and the tears I been holding burst like a broken pipeline.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I just cried like the world just ended. He started to move around and paced around his living room.

"Keiko, what we had was good, I have no regrets, just the way it ended." I cut him off by kissing his lips.

He pushed me away, "You don't have the right to kiss me anymore it ended the moment you cheated on me with Koenma." He stared at me hard and long. He walked by the door and held it open.

I got the idea, I walked up to him and I beg, "Forgive me Yusuke, I want you back. You're the only man I love and my heart aches for, don't marry her." I stared at him he just widens the door, "I'm the only one that will love you."

He shook his head, "It's not true, because now I know the difference of loving you and loving Botan, I never felt this way. I love her and she made me feel like I'm the best thing that happens to her but in reality she's the person that makes me strives to be a better man."

The flood gates of tears shed once again, "Be happy."

"I am happy, hope you find yours."

I left sprinting and ran home blinded and next thing I know I'm on my bed crying myself to sleep.

A month after I received an invitation to his wedding. I contemplated not going, yet I want to know the woman I lost the man I love all of my life and a part of me that wants to punch her for taking what's mine. My curiosity won over and went to endure his wedding day.

He introduce me to Botan, she was pretty with a weird blue hair. She smiles too much but it's contiguous that you can't help but smile back at her.

I interrupted the conversation, "Yusuke maybe one last dance, if it's okay with you Botan?"

She smiled, "Go ahead, and just don't be gone too long." They shared a kissed and Yusuke danced with me.

I wished hard to let the time standstill but in vain it ended. He walked back to her and kissed her once more and they go meet some guy and she ends up dancing with the guy.

I saw Yusuke come up to them and they dance.

Now here I am having random sex with a stranger, the guy that was dancing with Yusuke's wife.

I saw him sitting on far off chair and asked him to come back to bed. For the nth time we consumed bitter sex.

Now I know that Yusuke have chosen the better woman, yet I still want him even more.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Tell me what your thoughts are. r/r


End file.
